


When You Almost Died

by UnspokenConnection24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is still alive, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Wanted, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Peter Hale, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Worried Lydia Martin, worried lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenConnection24/pseuds/UnspokenConnection24
Summary: “I’ll do it!“ Lydia heard Stiles say and she felt like her heart stopped beating. Her head snapped up and her eyes immediately found Stiles’ across the room. Everyone was looking at him and the tension in the room was palpable. After a few seconds of stunned silence everyone started talking at once.“There’s no way you are playing the bait, Stiles!





	When You Almost Died

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Stydia One Shot just because Stydia is awesome! :)
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I am desperately looking for a beta! So if you are up for it, please message me! Thank you! :)

“I’ll do it!“ Lydia heard Stiles say and she felt like her heart stopped beating. Her head snapped up and her eyes immediately found Stiles’ across the room. Everyone was looking at him and the tension in the room was palpable. After a few seconds of stunned silence everyone started talking at once. 

“There’s no way you are playing the bait, Stiles! You can’t heal like we can!” Scott’s voice boomed over the chatter of the other pack members and earned a lot of encouraging nods. 

“Well, we don’t have a lot of options, do we?”, Stiles shot back, almost shouting. Everyone fell silent, knowing that he had a point. “We need all of you to fight against Aaron’s pack, which leaves Allison, Lydia and me. Allison has to cover you guys with her arrows from the rooftop and there is no way we are using Lydia as the bait!” 

Lydia felt her stomach flutter at Stiles’ words. At first it was because of how protective he was being over her but soon she felt anger boiling up inside of her. He was so insistent on keeping her save, but when it came to him he didn’t think twice before putting himself in danger.  
“Stiles, do you understand how dangerous this is? If anything goes wrong, you could get seriously hurt. We don’t know what this pack is capable of. They could kill…” 

Scott was interrupted by the loud banging of the door that Lydia had slammed shut after storming out of the room. She had heard enough. She couldn’t take it anymore. There had been countless times where she had felt Stiles dying and she wouldn’t willingly go through it again. He had become such an important part of her life and she couldn’t lose him. 

She ran out of the Hale house and through the woods, not sure where she was going but she knew she needed to get away from all of this. She needed to clear her head before she went back and made Stiles change his mind. Lydia knew that it would be almost impossible to get him to see that he was crazy to do this, but she at least had to try. Right now though, she needed to get the panic that was rising inside of her under control. 

But before she could get far away from everyone she heard Stiles call her name. To be honest, she wasn’t really surprised. But she had hoped that it would have taken him a little longer to come after her. She ignored him and kept walking further into the woods. She couldn’t face him right now, she was so angry at him and also scared of what she would say. 

“Lydia, please!” Stiles said and she finally stopped but didn’t turn around. He walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder to get her to face him. Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds before turning around and she regretted it instantly. His eyes were full of concern for her, even though he was the one putting his life in danger once again. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” She snapped. She couldn’t help it. He was just so infuriating. Stiles looked so confused and Lydia couldn’t help but notice how adorable he looked. 

“Like what?” He asked, clearly surprised by her words. 

“Like you are worried about me! You are the one risking your life once again and still you are worried about me! Just stop!” She said, her voice getting louder with each word she was saying. “Why do you always have to play the hero, Stiles? You are human! Don’t you get that?” She was shouting at him now, trying to get him to see. 

“Lydia… I don’t have a cho” Stiles started but she cut him off. 

“No! You always have a choice! But you keep choosing everyone else before yourself and I can’t take it anymore! I felt you die, Stiles, more than once! Do you know what that feels like? I felt like a part of me was dying right there with you and I can’t go through this again!” Her voice broke at the end, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

Stiles was staring at her with wide eyes. He clearly hadn’t expected this kind of outburst. He had probably been prepared to get yelled at and to argue with her, but he had definitely not been expecting this. He carefully took a step forward and reached out to brush her tear away. 

“Do you remember when you told me that you would go out of your mind if I died?” She almost whispered and Stiles nodded. There were so many emotions in his eyes that Lydia couldn’t decipher any of them. “Did it ever cross your mind that it might be the same for me?” Another tear escaped her eyes but she held his gaze. 

“Lydia…” Stiles murmured before closing the distance between them and wrapping her up in his arms. She melted against him and clung to him as if he might slip away if she let go. “I promise you that nothing will happen to me” Stiles said quietly right next to her ear and she couldn’t supress the shudder that went through her body. Stiles just held on tighter. 

“You don’t know that” Lydia answered and she could feel Stiles tense. Reluctantly he loosened his embrace a little so he could look at her. “But I have a very good reason to make sure that I get out of there alive!” He said, looking straight into her eyes. There was so much sincerity in his gaze that she couldn’t help the tears that were running down her cheeks. She nodded and melted back into his arms. 

She knew she should have argued with him more, but she also knew that it wouldn’t change anything. Once Stiles had made up his mind, there was no way anyone could change it. Especially when it came to keeping everyone else safe. 

After what felt like hours but still didn’t feel long enough, they walked back to the others and Lydia stayed silent, while the others discussed the details of the plan. No one questioned it when Stiles didn’t leave Lydia’s side for the rest of the pack meeting. 

When the plan was finalized, everyone went on their way to get to their designated position. Lydia would get a ride with Allison and stay in the background, only there to alert everyone if she was getting an odd feeling. Stiles would drive in his jeep by himself, pretending to want to talk to the pack that was currently killing innocent people in Beacon Hills. They had tried talking to them, but since they weren’t cooperating, Scott and Derek had decided that they needed to fight. And their only chance was taking them by surprise. 

Sometime during the meeting, Stiles had taken Lydia’s hand and they were both not ready to let go yet. Everyone filed out of the room while they lingered behind, trying to hide the hand holding and delaying the moment they would have to let go of each other. When Stiles started walking towards the exit, Lydia pulled him back by their intertwined hands. 

“Stiles…” She said, not knowing how to put all of her feelings into words. And she didn’t have to. 

“I know. I’ll be safe, I promise!” Stiles reassured her. He squeezed her hand one last time before letting go and walking out the door. Lydia took a deep breath before following him outside and walking over to Allison’s car. This time the feeling of dread in her stomach was even worse than usual and she could only hope that it wasn’t a banshee feeling...

*****

Lydia and Allison had been keeping watch on the rooftop for nearly two hours, but so far nothing had happened. Lydia was getting more and more nervous by the second, but there was nothing she could do right now. 

“Lydia, I know this is not the right time, but what is going on with you and Stiles?” Allison asked carefully. “And don’t say nothing! I’ve seen the way you look at him…” She added when she saw Lydia’s expression. 

Lydia sighed and buried her head in her hands. “I don’t know…” She finally said quietly. Allison just nodded, knowing that Lydia wasn’t very good at talking about her feelings. Allison stayed silent. It was best to give Lydia the opportunity to continue but not push her. Just when Allison didn’t think that Lydia was going to say anything else concerning the brown eyed boy who was currently risking his life, Lydia spoke. 

“I think I might be in love with him” She whispered so quietly that Allison wasn’t sure if Lydia had really just said that. But then Lydia raised her head from her hands and looked at Allison and the worry and concern in her eyes told Allison that it was true. Lydia was in love with Stiles and she was terrified that she would never get the chance to tell him.

Allison walked over to the banshee and wrapped her arm around her. “He will be fine. You know he will do everything so that he can make it back to you!” Allison said, trying to get Lydia to calm down a little. 

“That’s exactly what he told me, too…” Lydia mumbled back and a small but sad smile formed on her lips. Suddenly there was a loud noise and Lydia’s throat constricted. All she could do was choke out a single word, before collapsing to the ground. “Stiles…”

*****

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the dark night sky. The second thing she noticed was Allison’s worried expression and the relief that crossed her face when she noticed that Lydia was looking back at her. And then Lydia noticed the feeling of dread in her stomach and she sat up abruptly. 

“Where is Stiles?” She asked impatiently and tried to stand up. With Allison’s help she managed to get back on her feet and they both looked down from the rooftop. The plan had been for Stiles to lure Aaron’s pack out of the building they were currently residing in, but apparently it hadn’t worked because there was no one to be seen. 

Loud noises were coming from inside the building, and suddenly a loud scream ripped from Lydia’s throat. She knew this scream was for Stiles. Before Allison could react, Lydia had started running towards to stairs. She dashed down to get to Stiles and the others without even thinking about the danger she was putting herself into. 

She crashed through the doors with her mind only set on finding Stiles. She scanned the room and found Scott and Malia fighting three members of Aaron’s pack, but her gaze didn’t linger on them. Derek was fighting his own battle close to the other two, with Isaac struggling to keep the upper hand on the other side of the room. When she saw that Liam was coming to help him, she continued to scan the room. 

And then she saw him. For a few seconds she was frozen in place, unable to move. There was blood everywhere. She rushed over to him and kneeled down beside him, carefully brushing his hair out of his face. From up close she could see the source of the blood. Three huge claw marks were covering his chest and Lydia immediately tried to put pressure on them to stop the bleeding. She dropped her head to his heart to check for a heartbeat, and she felt relief rush through her when she could hear the faint thumping of his heart. 

But then she noticed a metal pole that was poking out of his side and she felt like her heart stopped. The amount of blood that was surrounding Stiles was increasing by the second and there was no denying the paleness of Stiles’ face. She knew there was nothing she could do right now and it was the worst feeling in the world. Stiles was dying right in front of her eyes and she was completely helpless. 

She looked up at his face again and suddenly it hit her like a rock. She really was in love with him. She was in love with Stiles and she had been for quite a while now. Even the thought of him dying made her choke back a sob and she knew she could never forgive herself if she didn’t get to tell him before he… 

No! She couldn’t go there. She had to stay strong for him and come up with a plan to get him to the hospital right now. The hospital. Her mind flashed back to when he had stayed in the hospital waiting room the entire weekend to make sure she was okay. Scott had just recently told her about it and her heart had swelled. 

Lydia took his hand in hers and another memory flashed through her mind. Even though she had been catatonic during most of her time in Eichen House, she had felt Stiles being there and holding her hand. She had felt his hands around her own and it had helped her to keep the connection to the real world. So that’s what she would try to do for him, too.

“Stiles, you have to come back to me. Just open your eyes. You promised me that nothing would happen to you and you have never lied to me before. So please just wake up. Please!” Lydia only noticed that she was crying when her tears dripped onto Stiles’ forehead and she wiped them away gently. 

Stiles lay completely still, only his chest was moving up and down shallowly. She took his face in her hands and brushed his hair out of his face again. “Come on, just open your eyes for me. You need to open your eyes and look at me, please! You just have to hold on until we can get you to the hospital and then Melissa will take care of you and you will feel better.”

Suddenly his hand twitched and Lydia immediately took his hand in hers. “Stiles!” She said, an ounce of hope flowing through her at the small movement. 

“L… Ly-ia” He mumbled and her heart soared. 

“Yes, I’m here. I’m here and I’m not leaving you! Just hold on, Stiles! Come back to me!”

With new hope and determination Lydia looked around, becoming aware of the dangerous situation she was finding herself in. Luckily, everyone was too busy in the ongoing fights to have noticed her. Looking around, she noticed that something had drastically changed. Scott and Malia didn’t have the upper hand on their opponents anymore and Isaac and Liam were struggling, too. She got to her feet and was about to help, when Stiles’ grip on her hand increased, holding her back. 

It was far from being strong enough to really keep her from walking away from him, but the sentiment was so Stiles that she hesitated for a few seconds. He was still trying to keep her safe, even now that he needed every ounce of strength he had left to stay alive.

“I have to help them! I will be right back, I promise!” She assured him before getting up reluctantly. She threw one last look at him before rushing towards Scott and Malia. She was just about to release a banshee scream, when suddenly Peter burst through the door with three other werewolves in tow. Using the moment of surprise, he attacked the other pack, helping Malia and Scott gain the upper hand back. 

Realising that they didn’t stand a chance and were completely outnumbered thanks to Peter, Aaron’s pack ran from the building, but not before shouting that this wasn’t over yet. But Lydia didn’t care. Right now, all that mattered was getting back to Stiles and getting him to the hospital as fast as possible. 

“Scott!” Lydia yelled, beckoning him over to where Stiles was still lying on the floor, motionless. Scott came to Lydia’s help and Scott immediately lifted Stiles into his arms and ran towards the car. Lydia followed close behind, fumbling with her phone and trying to reach Melissa to tell her that they were coming. Melissa said she would meet them at the Stilinski home since it was closest to their current location.

When they reached the car, Scott instructed Lydia to get in the backseat first, before he gently placed Stiles next to her. Lydia lifted his head into her lap, stroking his hair gently to make sure he knew that she was there. Scott had climbed into the front seat and started the car immediately, trusting that the other pack members would be fine on their own. Their minds were only set on getting Stiles to Melissa so she could take care of him. 

The short car ride felt like hours, even though it could have only been about fifteen minutes. The Sheriff was already waiting for them in the driveway, while Melissa was preparing everything she needed inside. Since this happened kind of regularly, Melissa had a huge supply of medical equipment ready for situations like these. 

Scott carried Stiles inside and put him on the table Melissa had prepared. Lydia followed them inside and when she saw the worried look and the gasp that Melissa tried to supress at the sight of Stiles, the feeling of dread in Lydia’s stomach multiplied. She felt the Sheriff coming up behind her and she had no idea how he did it, but the second his hand rested on her shoulder she relaxed a little. 

The Sheriff had always had this kind of calming effect on her, on the whole pack, really. He squeezed her shoulder and even though she was still insanely worried about Stiles, the feeling of dread lessened a little. She turned around to look at him, trying to give him a small smile but failed miserably. Even though his son was in a life or death situation, he was still the one comforting her. That was just the way the Sheriff was and she was so grateful that he was there with her in that moment. 

The Sheriff wrapped her up in his arms and Lydia couldn’t stop the tears that were streaming down her face now. All of the adrenalin left her body now that she felt like they were safe, at least for now. As the adrenalin left her body she could feel how exhausted she really was and when the Sheriff let go of her, she felt everything go black once again, the scream she had released earlier showing the full effect it had on her body.

*****

When she woke up, the first thing Lydia noticed was the feeling of being completely safe. She kept her eyes closed, revelling in the warmth and comfort of her current position. She felt as rested as ever and she was sure she must have slept for days. She pushed herself further towards the warmth and even though she knew it was impossible, it felt as if someone was wrapping their arm around her. 

But when her brain started waking up fully, everything came rushing back to her and she started to panic. She opened her eyes and sat up at once. She was just about to swing her legs out of the bed and get up to go find Stiles, when she suddenly heard a voice that was so familiar and comforting that she almost started to cry. 

“Lydia” Stiles said quietly and she turned around to face him. There he was, looking adorable with his sleep tousled hair and most importantly alive. She stared at him for a few seconds, not quite believing that he was right in front of her. The colour had returned to his face and that half smile that was just reserved for her graced his face. When she stayed silent, Stiles started feeling a little self-conscious, realising they were in bed together and that Lydia might be uncomfortable with it. 

“Look, I’m sorry about this, but we don’t have a guestroom and we didn’t want to bring you back to your house, because you had passed out and we didn’t want to worry your mum… She thinks you’re at Allison’s… But anyway, Melissa insisted that I sleep in the bed, because my wounds are still quite bad, but I wouldn’t make you sleep on the couch, and I thought there was enough room in my bed for the both of us… Although I realise now that I should have just taken the couch and…” Stiles kept rambling and Lydia has never been as happy about his ramblings as in this moment because it meant he was alive.

She couldn’t wait any longer, relief was rushing through her and she couldn’t help it. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Stiles and held on tight. He froze for a few seconds, but not for long, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. That proved to be a little too much and Stiles winced when the movement pulled at his stitches. 

Lydia immediately pulled back from him, worry etched into her gaze, and without thinking twice about it, she pushed the blanket that was covering Stiles, back, and lifted his shirt up. His chest was covered in gauze that was stained with blood, but it was nothing compared to the amount of blood he had lost earlier. Lydia moved her fingers over the gauze carefully and Stiles’ abdominal muscles jumped under her touch. 

“How bad is it?” Lydia asked, meeting his gaze again. 

“Melissa stitched me up but I lost a lot of blood. But I’m fine now, don’t worry.” Stiles replied, taking her hand in his own. 

“But that’s what we do, isn’t it? Worry about each other…” Stiles nodded and sent her a lopsided smile. 

“When you were lying on the floor, with your blood everywhere, I... I thought you were dying, Stiles! And all I could think about was how I would never get to tell you and I finally understood what you meant when you said that you would go out of your mind if I died, because… It’s the same for me!” She added, and Stiles’ gaze turned so soft that she had to stop talking. 

She melted under his gaze and for a few seconds they just stared at each other. Stiles had this disbelieving look in his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe this was really happening. Even though Lydia hadn’t outright told him her feelings towards him, he was pretty sure about what it meant. Overcome by courage he lifted his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, before cradling her cheek gently. 

Lydia mirrored his action when suddenly there was a light knock on the door and the two dropped their hands and moved a little further apart on instinct. Melissa poked her head through the door and when she noticed that they were both awake, a smile spread across her face and she walked into the room. 

“Lydia, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Melissa asked and Lydia couldn’t hide her confusion. 

“I’m fine, I just passed out. Shouldn’t you be more worried about Stiles?” 

“Stiles has been awake since yesterday, but you were still out from the sedative I had given you. You have been asleep for almost two days!” Melissa explained and Lydia didn’t believe her ears. “You were so worn out and all of that worrying about Stiles and the scream you had released earlier stopped you from resting. So we kind of forced you to rest, because we knew you would have protested…” Melissa admitted when she saw the confusion on Lydia’s face. 

“That’s why I feel like I have been sleeping for days… Thanks though, Melissa!” 

Melissa released a relieved sigh at Lydia’s words, no longer having to worry about her reaction about the sedative. She told them that she had made some lunch and both Lydia and Stiles jumped up at the mention of food. 

The whole pack was seated around the dinner table, even Peter had come to join them and was currently talking to Malia, trying to work on their father-daughter relationship. They all looked up at the arrival of the two and the reunion involved a lot of hugs and relieved laughter. They ate with a lot of chatting and laughter and Lydia didn’t miss the brief handholding between the Sheriff and Melissa when they thought no one was looking. Lydia’s eyes immediately found Stiles’ and he had a peaceful smile on his face while he too was watching his father and hopefully soon-to-be stepmother. He looked over at Lydia when he felt her gaze on him and smiled at her. 

When they had all finished their lunch everyone started to leave. Melissa had a shift at the hospital, the Sheriff had to work, too, and the rest of the pack was just happy to go home and relax for a while. On her way out Allison asked Lydia if she needed a ride home, and she was just about to accept the offer even though she would have rather stayed, when Stiles spoke. 

“You could also stay here, if you want to… We could… we could watch a movie or something…” He said quietly, worried she would say no. But there had been a moment between them earlier and he’d be damned if he didn’t want to know where this was going. 

As soon as Lydia smiled at him and nodded he relaxed. He also didn’t miss the smirk that was gracing Allison’s face when she turned around to Scott and they both left. Even though Lydia and Stiles had been alone together countless times before, somehow there was a kind of tension in the air now. 

“So, about that movie…?” Lydia joked, trying to cut through the tension. 

“Right, do you want something to drink?” 

They fell into an easy conversation, trying to ignore the tension and settling down on the sofa to watch The Notebook. When Lydia shivered, Stiles immediately got up to get her a blanket and put it around her. They had somehow found themselves on opposite sides of the sofa, but when Stiles put the blanket on her and was just about to go back to his side, Lydia stopped him and pulled him down next to her. 

She adjusted the blanket so that they were both covered and encouraged by her action, Stiles wrapped his arm around her hesitantly. Lydia could sense his nerves but she was determined to get Stiles to see how she was feeling towards him. She lay her head down on his shoulder and she could feel Stiles relax with every passing second while he pulled her a little closer. 

They were both enjoying the new position they had found themselves in and watched the movie in comfortable silence. But when Noah and Allie had their big moment in the movie, Lydia felt Stiles’ heartbeat speed up and turned her head to look up at him. When she found him already looking at her she sat up a little so that she could look at him more comfortably. They both shifted and Lydia could almost see Stiles muster up the courage to make a move. 

She gave him an encouraging smile and she was overwhelmed by all the emotion that was showing in his eyes. Never before had anyone looked at her the same way Stiles was right in that moment. Anticipation was filling her and when Stiles lifted his hand to cup her cheek the butterflies in her stomach were going wild. 

His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and back up again, as if asking for permission. Lydia nodded almost imperceptibly and that was all Stiles needed to close the remaining distance between them. When his lips landed on hers Lydia couldn’t stop herself from sitting up and moving even closer to Stiles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and with his arms around her waist and his lips on hers Lydia felt the happiest she had ever been. 

After a while she pulled back slowly. As much as she enjoyed kissing Stiles, there was something she needed to say. She looked him straight in the eyes, drawing small patterns onto his cheek.

“I love you” Lydia said with everything she was feeling for him. The disbelieving look on Stiles’ face transformed into a huge grin, before he simply pulled her back to him and kissed her again. Suddenly he pulled back forcefully, shock evident in his eyes.

“I love you, too! Sorry, I can’t believe I didn’t say that back right away!” he rambled and Lydia laughed. “I love you! So much!” He added and all Lydia could do was kiss him again. She couldn’t believe that she could do that now, kiss him and hug him whenever she felt like it and she was certain that it would take her some time to get used to it. But she promised herself that she would never take him for granted and appreciate him every single day, just like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and make my day ;)


End file.
